


Moony Moon

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Modern Day Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Modern Day, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I wrote this back in the height of that time, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Memes, Moon Moon - Freeform, Remember that old meme, They still have magic, When I thought i would be amazing if Sirius called Remus moon moon, actually, everything is the same except it's now time, i'm pretty sure this was off a tumblr prompt, modern day AU, modern day marauders au, moony is moon moon, they still go to hogwarts, unbetaed, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Modern-Day AU: Everything is the same except for the time period. Sirius discovers the internet, and beyond that, discovers a lovely little name to call his boyfriend. Remus is not amused, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Moon Moon was still a meme and not an old internet relic, I wrote this fic based off of someone's prompt on tumblr. It was basically just calling for someone to write something where Sirius calls Remus Moon Moon, and... Well, I got a little carried away. 
> 
> Both of the pieces in this series are standalone--they just take place in the same universe/AU.

“Sirius, what the hell are you doing?”

The boy in question didn’t even bother to look up into the annoyed face of his boyfriend. “Remus, I told you, I’m busy!”

It was summer, and Sirius was staying at Remus’ house in order to stay away from the hell that was his own.

Remus sighed heavily. “Busy doing _what,_ exactly?”

“I’m on the _internet_ , Moony! Prongs showed me how to use it!” Sirius looked incredibly proud of himself.

 “I swear, I am going to _murder_ Lily for teaching him, and then him for teaching you,” Remus muttered.

Sirius grinned. “You know you love me.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Only sometimes. Don’t spend all day on there, it’s brilliant outside.”

“Oh, Moony, you wound me,” Sirius said with a mock pout, finally turning around in the chair and letting out a little laugh as it swiveled. “Muggles are so _weird._ ”

“Only because you find every little thing about them so different. We’re all people.”

“Yes, but muggles don’t make themselves look very intelligent. I mean, look at this!” Sirius gestured to the computer screen, and Remus sighed again, moving to look around him.

“You have a large head, Padfoot. Now, what am I looking at?”

“This!” Sirius moved the mouse around the passage in question, which, Remus realized, wasn’t a passage at all, just a bunch of letters.

“Is that supposed to be a word…?”

“Apparently it’s very common,” Sirius said with a serious nod.

Remus looked annoyed. “How do you even say that? Asd… As… A-S-D-F-G…” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I give up.”

“My dearest Moonbeam, you need to spend more time on this wonderful device.” Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Remus made an indignant noise, although he wasn’t protesting as much as he could –or should- have been.

“There, isn’t that better?” Sirius continued as if Remus hadn’t said anything.

Remus sat for a moment in silence as Sirius turned his attention back to the computer screen. And then he asked curiously, “What exactly is a tum-er, tumb...?”

“Tumblr,” Sirius said while looking disgusted and scrolling past something. “And apparently girls find it pleasurable to post pictures of themselves mostly naked. Yugh.”

Remus smirked, but looked a little disconcerted at the same time. “Doesn’t sound like a very intelligent website at all…” He began, but was interrupted by Sirius snorting at something and then bursting into laughter. Remus looked confused, until Sirius gestured to the screen, still in the throes of his giggles. Remus apprehensively set to reading whatever had set Sirius off.

“’Moon Moon?’” Remus asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. “Why would someone even need a ‘wolf name’? This is-“

“Hilarious!” Sirius interrupted, laughter dying down. “Moon Moon… It’s brilliant! Moon Moon…” He giggled again. “Moony, I’m going to call you that from now on.”

Remus shook his head quickly. “Oh no you’re not…”

“Yes I am.” Sirius paused and then smirked. “ _Moon Moon.”_

Remus groaned. “This is why I did not teach you about the internet,” he groaned.

“It’s not so bad, Moon Moon,” Sirius said, still obviously enjoying this. Remus shook his head again, pushing Sirius’ arms from around him and standing up.

“You are _done_ with this website. ‘Tumblr.’ Honestly, it doesn’t even have a proper spelling!” Remus’ annoyance knew no bounds as he walked towards the door.

“Grammatical errors, whatever will we do?!” Sirius teased, closing the window and standing, following Remus out of the room. “It’s a tragedy, Moon Moon! An absolute _tragedy!”_

Remus groaned again. This was going to be a _looong_ summer.


End file.
